


Injuries John Can Help With

by littlebunnyisgettingfatonhoney



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rugby, M/M, Rugby Captain John, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebunnyisgettingfatonhoney/pseuds/littlebunnyisgettingfatonhoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenlock with Sherlock and John being in the same PE class and some unfortunate events in their rugby game</p>
            </blockquote>





	Injuries John Can Help With

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for any grammatical mistakes or typos!

Sherlock stood there rather bitterly. There were captains (obviously favorites of the teacher) and there were students clad in their grubby PE uniforms standing outside on the wet field. The unit for the month was rugby, which most of the boys favored. Of course they did. What secondary schoolboy didn't enjoy running and thrashing into bodies and maybe giving themselves minor concussions? Sherlock rolled his eyes and stood at the back of the large group of boys and folded his arms. He was always called last anyways, so it didn't usually matter where he stood.  
"Your pick, Oliver." The teacher said in a friendly manner. Oliver licked his lips, narrowed his eyes and inspected the crowd of boys.  
"I pick... John." Oliver announced, clearly proud of himself for making such a clever choice in his mind. Up walked John Stavros and Oliver yelled, "No, moron, not you! John Watson!" John Stavros blushed in embarrassment and scampered back into the crowd and John Watson walked up to Oliver and nodded. "Ta, mate," to which Oliver patted him on the back. 

One by one, the best athletes abandoned the crowd and the ones left were the ones neither of the teams wanted. When it was Oliver's pick, John leaned into Oliver's ear and whispered something. Oliver made a face and whispered something back and rolled his eyes. "I pick– Okay. I pick Sherlock." The rest of the boys snickered and Sherlock clumsily made his way to his new teammates. And this John boy, this very cute John with his welcoming smile and homely appearance, held out his hand for a high five from Sherlock to which Sherlock almost lingered for a second too long. 

When they began the game, Sherlock went off to the side and merely aimlessly walked to make sure no one hurled the muddy ball at him. When John noticed what the exclusive boy was attempting to do, he smiled fondly and Sherlock saw him fucking smile at him and why on Earth was he smiling at him- Interrupting Sherlock in his thoughts and before he could react, a whizzing ball struck him right in the left side of his face, stinging, scorching and automatically making his eye tear up. He spun around and to his own disdain, he stumbled onto the ground with an embarrassing thud.  
“Who threw it?!” Some hollered over the noise of the boys. 

Before he knew it, the boys crowded around him; some laughing at his expense, some feeling a bit bad for him and once again, John Watson positively outshined everyone. He crouched over Sherlock and gingerly pressed his fingers to the inflamed area.  
“Hey, Oliver, go get him an ice pack.” John commanded.  
“You’re not captain! Don’t give me orders, especially not bossin’ me around for the benefit of freak over here!” Oliver said indignantly.  
“Just shut up, Oliver.” Mumbled Stephen as he made his way inside to get Sherlock an ice pack.  
John nodded and focused his attention on Sherlock again.  
“You okay, mate?” He asked quietly and unruffled. Sherlock mumbled incoherently and sat up to face John. He saw some dots in his vision, pink and green, but he could also see John's squidgy, lovely face. John smiled and turned to his team.  
"He's alright! Let's get on with the game, then." He sat up and quietly said– "I hope to see you again, Sherlock." – before joining the rest of the boys, leaving Sherlock flushed red and fidgeting.


End file.
